BlogClan University
BlogClan University By Wollow and Steppy Chapter One Foxpaw's POV It's the first day of school, Foxpaw thought. She took in the bright building, the fountains, everything with a single breath. And maybe a few more. "It's beautiful." She gasped. "It is." Mistlepaw agreed from beside her. Foxpaw followed the other students inside, to where they were gathering in the main hall. The dark russet she-cat sat next to her kithood friend, Littenpaw who grinned when she noticed Foxpaw. "Foxy! I haven't seen you for a looong time!" "Yeah!" Foxpaw cheered. "I wonder what classes we have together." But they couldn't get their schedules until the staff arrived so until then, Foxpaw assumed they were expected to socialize. She waved Willowpaw over to sit with her and Littenpaw. "I hope school's interesting." Willowpaw meowed and Foxpaw agreed. Soon Littenpaw departed to speak with Winterpaw and Foxpaw was just saying "Hi" to anyone she could, especially cats she was close with. Suddenly the room quieted down to a hush and Foxpaw turned to see Rainblossom, the principal. She looked elegant with her radiant gray tabby fur and piercing blue eyes. Foxpaw hoped she wasn't going to be like a stereotype strict scary principal. "Welcome to BlogClan University." Rainblossom started as the students started taking their seats on the risers. "As many of you may now, I am your principal, Principal Rainblossom. It is a pleasure to meet all of you. Your schedules will be handed out shortly but until then, I would like to go through school procedures. "This is the main hall, where you will store your belongings and carry separate assignments to classes. You each have a cubbyhole which you can claim shortly. You can also find your dorms after the tour. This is also the place where announcements are made by me and all of you will be called down via intercom to listen to an announcement. Now students, before we take the rest of the tour, your schedule will be handed out to you as is already being done. And after you get your schedule, you can claim a cubbyhole." Foxpaw felt a cold piece of smooth parchment tucked into her paw and she looked down. This was awesome! She had Reading/Writing first! She looked around to find her friends and compare schedules with them but saw students franticly searching for open cubbyholes. Oops! The dark russet she-cat fumbled through the first section, and upon noticing they were all taken, she moved to the second section, where there were a few pitiful ones at the bottom, which one of them she claimed by moving her stuff inside. After everyone claimed one, Rainblossom led them out of the main hall, claiming she would take them to the first section of classrooms. Foxpaw caught up with Willowpaw (the other one, known as Wistep) to compare schedules. They found out they had only one class with each other, first period. "The first class here is Clan History. Here is where you learn about the history of BlogClan. This class is taught by Cherrybreeze." A salmon-colored she-cat smiled from where she was sitting in the class. Foxpaw fought to get a good look at the class. The floor was sandy and rough supposedly and the desks were made of smooth redwood. Very musty. They walked over to Reading/Writing next and Foxpaw felt giddy as they reached the room. The desks were made of rosewood and the room was dark all in all. There were posters everywhere and a big board in the center. Next, they went to Hunting Class which was just an open field and the whole entire forest. Fighting Class was just a small training pit. Foxpaw suppressed the feeling of disappointment. Even if they classrooms weren't that grand, at least the outside was! And hopefully she could learn a lot. Laurelpaw POV After learning about electives, where to go, and dorms were set up, Laurelpaw was more excited than ever. Still, she forced a calm demeanor and headed to Hunting Class while chatting with Fallenpaw. They both wondered if they would get to eat anything they caught and if they would actually get to catch anything. They both hoped for the former. "Welcome to Hunting Class!" A silver tabby tom meowed warmly. "As many of you have seen by on your tour, I am Dewwhisker. I will be guiding you on successful hunting tactics and make sure you are excellent hunters. But for today, we will learn about how our classroom procedures will go and get started on the hunting position if we have time." At this, Fallenpaw and Laurelpaw exchanged disappointed glances. "Once you come to class, you are expected to sit in a circle as I explain the activities of that day. We won't get started on hunting right away but next week we should be able to catch the common woodmouse. Hunting is also part of knowing your prey. You must learn all breeds in the forest and strive to learn more." He yakked on and on like that but Laurelpaw was astonished. So hunting wasn't just catching prey and being all victorious over it? School was going to be fun! They did get time to practice the hunting position. It was actually harder than Laurelpaw expected. How was she to balance herself while keep her tail off the ground, her stomach low? How come her teacher could do it so well without his joints aching? Perhaps she was doing it wrong, she hoped. Dewwhisker padded over to examine Laurelpaw's row, leaving comments. "Excellent!" He remarked to Laurelpaw who muttered a "Thank You". Ugh. Her bones stiffened. As the outdoor bell rang, Laurelpaw jolted. "File into a single line and go indoors!" Dewwhisker called. "And get to your next class as soon as possible." Willowpaw (WISTEP) POV Wistep was more eager for Battle Training but she didn't mind Reading/Writing. She sat still in her rosewood seat, wrinkling her nose at the scent. Her desks were bordered by Sapphirepaw and Willowpaw. Wow, two Willows next to each other. Now that would be confusing. "Welcome to Reading/Writing!" Plumstripe materialized to the front of the classroom and Wistep's eyes widened. "Let's go and introduce ourselves. My name is Plumstripe and I love teaching Reading/Writing. How about you go next, honey!" "Erm, I'm Mistlepaw." "Anything else? More about yourself?" Plumstripe encouraged and Wistep stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "I like pulling pranks on cats?" "Oooh, mischievous!" Plumstripe nodded towards Willowpaw who introduced herself then Sapphirepaw, then Foxpaw. Wistep bit her lip at her turn. "Um...I'm the other Willowpaw but you can call me Wistep. Because when I was a kit I wanted my suffix to be "step" so...Wistep....I like reading?" "Then I'm glad you're here!" Plumstripe meowed. Wistep stopped herself again. This was going to be a long day. Stoatpaw's POV "